Never-ending waves on the vast ocean contain a huge amount of energy. Under the effect of wave force, if a cubic meter of rising and falling seawater on the surface of the sea can produce 5 kw power on the condition that the average wave height is 1.5 meters and cycle is 6 seconds and the 5 kw wave power can be all transformed into electricity, 120 kwh per day can be obtained from wave power of one cubic meter of seawater. Provided that a family needs 6 kwh per day, it can meet the demand of 20 families. Therefore, there is a huge amount of cheap renewable resource in waves. And the value of the renewable resource continuously inspirits people to explore all kinds of wave power generation methods and devices.
The world has published thousands of patents and documents about wave power generation methods and devices up to now, and several dozens of wave power generation devices are implemented and operated, and the United Nations listed ocean wave power generation in the first place in the development of the ocean renewable energy sources. However, satisfying wave power generation methods and devices which can be widely used in commercial operation in economic benefits have not yet appeared. Therefore, wave power generation technology with energy density far greater than wind energy is far behind wind power generation technology currently.